


Always Forever

by artikulohno



Series: in which felidios breaks up [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: oh darling, it's alarming to think of us apart





	Always Forever

it took them three years to get reunited. 

felicidad thought she'd never see remedios again and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. but she did. because there remedios stood, right in front of her. remedios knocked twice, freezing when she heard the other girl's voice. 

"who is it?" she was about to say before stopping mid-sentence as her eyes landed on remedios. 

felicidad looks different somehow. she looks a little older which makes remedios realize how late she is in doing this. she can tell she hasn't gotten any sleep these past few days by the bags under her eyes. her hair's a little shorter and she is a bit taller. remedios thinks about how she knew her once and how nice it was before she, herself, ruined all of it. 

"hey." remedios could barely say. 

"hey." 

"invite me in for coffee?" 

"can't. i'm busy writing." 

remedios shrugged, "i'm busy too but here i am, right?" 

she stares at felicidad some more. remedios feels something beyond explanation but felicidad can't seem to sense it. suddenly, remedios is back to where they had their first date, looking at her lovingly. suddenly, she is back to walking in luneta park with her, hand in hand. suddenly, she is on that rooftop, losing her all over again. 

"will you be staying here or something?" 

"if that's okay with you." 

felicidad replied, "okay then." 

felicidad had always been afraid of driving the way she was afraid of loving remedios. she was scared of being on the road to destruction. she was afraid of feeling the crash, hearing the bang and smelling the smoke. she was afraid of loving remedios for she knew she would crash into her own downfall. 

but just like that, they were back on the road to their destruction. 

 

****

 

this. this was the moment remedios feared. she looked happy with someone. his name was vicente. vicente seemed to be treating her well. who was she to ruin that?

remedios ended up sitting next to vicente on a bench. talk ensues. 

"mahal mo ba siya?" remedios asked straightforwardly. 

"si felicidad? oo naman, with all my heart." 

remedios sighed and nodded. "good."

she looked at her surroundings. this was their place. they spent a lot of time in this park. 

"walk with her tomorrow. here." 

"why?" 

"she loves it here." 

vicente nodded. "okay." 

there's silence this time. 

remedios said, "if there ever comes a time that you don't love her, don't hurt her. tell me, i'll take care of her." 

was that good enough? has she done something good for once? she did good right? it killed her, but she did good. 

"i'd never hurt her." 

remedios ended it with, "good." 

felicidad eventually showed up and talked to remedios for a while. she asks her to put her phone on 'do not disturb.'

_how fitting_

for she will disturb her no longer. 

****

felicidad had asked remedios to go to her house that day. when remedios arrived, she looked panicky, she was pacing around and biting her nails. she looked nervous. for what it's worth, remedios thought she still looked cute in this state. 

"hey." 

"hi...?" 

"look, i tried to write you something." felicidad stated

remedios can't seem to picture her writing her anything after all she's done to her. 

"i'm sorry remedios." 

"for what?" 

"for everything." 

now, there's silence. 

"do you remember when we broke up? we lost each other on that rooftop." 

of course remedios remembered. how could she forget something like that? something that bothered her for three years. 

"well, that's how i  _really_ fell in love with you. it was infatuation at first but when i lost you, it felt like love." 

remedios stared at her. she wasn't expecting that. 

"i remember sitting there, crying. thinking, 'damn, losing you felt like losing everything.'" 

"feli-" 

"i was fine with losing other things. but you, oh god,  _you_ are like this special, permanent thing that i could never lose, y'know?" 

"i loved you," she said quietly, "and i couldn't stop loving you even after we broke up. and then you showed up on my doorstep three years later and everything became ten times stronger." 

it's great, but felicidad says, 

"but it's not good for me or you. we've seen that." 

remedios gave up this facade. this mask that stated that she is willing to give felicidad up. because, is she really? is she really going to give up on the love of her life? 

"no. i messed up on that rooftop, okay? i chose goyong over you and i shouldn't have. i'm sorry. but i'm here now, and i love you." 

"please don't say that," felicidad paused, "it screwed me up so much." 

"i've missed you." remedios whispered, "and i don't want to ever go back. i want to stay with you. i want  _us_. please, feli. i want to give us another chance. and i don't want to ruin us anymore." 

for a second there, felicidad agreed. she knew deep down that that's what she wanted too. it'd be perfect. it'd be everything. 

she's ready, and she loves her. this is what felicidad wanted all these years and it's finally here. 

but she just can't seem to take it.

"unless," she paused, "you don't love me anymore. but think about it, though, we'd be so good together. so perfect together. i mean, sure. we'd fight, you'd mess up and i'd mess up and we'd hurt each other from time to time but doesn't this mean anything? we were brought back together. i came back to you. because, we'd be  _so_ good together." 

"please, feli. _mahal kita."_

felicidad kept silent. 

"i'll be waiting. in case you change your mind." 

"and what if i don't?" 

"i guess i'll have to wait for the next life." 

remedios was about to leave but felicidad stops her. she realized it. 

"what if we did give us another chance? it would be the first chance where we truly love each other with our whole hearts, right? we don't know how it'd turn out but i know i'd love you. with all that i am and will be tomorrow."

"so, are you saying," remedios pauses, "you want to?" 

i do, i really, really,  _really,_ do. 

"yes." 

they kiss. and as they pull away felicidad says, 

"i feel like i'll never be able to leave your side." 

remedios smiles. "good. because once you think about it, it truly is alarming to think of us apart, y'know?" 

remedios holds her hand firmly. 

felicdad begins to smile. 


End file.
